Project Nursery Makeover
"Project Nursery Makeover" is the first segment of the ninety-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 19, 2016. Summary When the nursery gets a delivery of four identical baby dolls, Lambie has trouble telling them apart. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Grey DeLisle as Dress-Up Daisy and Lily *Kari Wahlgren as Lola, Lacie and Billie *Mick Wingert as Stuart the Stork Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Your Signature Style Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: Oh, Doc, this is so exciting! Doc: What's so... eee!... exciting? Hallie: It's our first toy baby delivery since you took over the McStuffins Toy Hospital. Lambie: We're having a baby? Oh, we're having a baby! And I'll be in charge of the nursery. Oh, we're having a baby!! Chilly: (After first meeting Stuart the Stork) Is this where babies come from? Doc: This is where toy babies come from. Lambie: I can't wait to get these baa-eauties to their kids. Doc: I have a special prescription for each of them. They may look the same, but they're all special in their own way. Lola likes to make a little noise. So I'm gonna give her this rattle. Lambie: (After Doc takes out a ball) Lacie should get that one. She's so full of energy. Doc: (Giggles) That's true. Lily is looking around. She's a curious baby. I'll give her this twinkly star. And you can just tell Billie loves to cuddle. So I'm giving her this birdie blankie to cuddle up to. Awww! Lambie: A fellow cuddler. Aww. They're just perfect, Doc. Their kids are going to love them. Stuffy: Oh, babies sure are cute. Just as long as they're not... (Babies start crying) Hallie: Well, look here. You four look tuckered out and tired. Stuffy: The babies got all jumbled up, and we had to figure out who was who. Lambie: There's got to be an easier way to remember which baby is which. Chilly: Oh, that's easy. Lambie: It is? Chilly: When I wanna tell my files or my hats or my buttons apart, I put colorful stickers on them. Lambie: Daisy, remember when I said taking care of babies isn't like a fashion show? Well, maybe it is. Dress-Up Daisy: Now you're speaking my language. Lambie: If the babies were wearing different colors, we could tell them apart. Hallie: Then we could match each kid with the baby doll that's perfect for her. Lambie: This is baa-rilliant. Lola wears red, Lacie wears yellow, Lily wears green, and Billie wears purple. Doc: Nice job, Lambie. You saw a problem, and you solved it. That's a great quality to have if you're going to be a doctor someday. Lambie: Thanks, Doc. Chilly: (Announcing) It's Baby Lola in the red onesie. Baby Lacie is mellow in yellow. Baby Lily is groovy in green. And Baby Billie is a purple princess. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Lily, Lola, Lacie, Billie and Stuart the Stork. *During the "Time for Your Checkup" song, when Doc and Lambie sing the line "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little", Lambie's mouth wasn't moving, but she was heard. Gallery * Project Nursery Makeover/Gallery Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro